Consejos prácticos para amar un tsundere
by Laura Paty
Summary: Morinaga Tetsuhiro se encuentra con Kirishima Zen, el cual decide ayudarlo con la relación con su sempai, cosa que producirá situaciones increíblemente extrañas.


**CONSEJOS PRÁCTICOS PARA AMAR UN TSUNDERE.**

 ** _Este pequeño fic es una dedicatoria especial a una pequeña amiga llamada Brianda que conocí hace algún tiempo, que siempre ha sido muy linda conmigo, además de apoyarme desde las primeras cosas que he escrito. Felicidades Brianda, espero que tengas un cumpleaños muy divertido._**

 ** _Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras._**

.

A partir de que Morinaga Tetsuhiro se prendó de su querido sempai Tatsumi Souichi, nunca perdió la esperanza de ser un día su pareja oficial, quizá vivir juntos para toda la vida ha sido su sueño desde la primera vez que obtuvo besos y palabras que para él son declaraciones de amor de parte del enérgico tsundere que es su amado sempai, cosas como: "No es que me desagrade el contacto contigo, sino que tenemos distintos niveles de tolerancia al mismo", formaban parte de sus sueños de amor, por supuesto que junto a los besos e incluso algunos movimientos durante el sexo que ha realizado Souichi por iniciativa propia. De ahí en fuera todo parece ser tan frío y distante respecto a su amante; para colmó Tetsuhiro es bastante frágil en su autoestima y extremadamente sensible. Todo esto dando como resultado un amor aparentemente no correspondido.

Lo que vino a complicar todavía mucho más las cosas para el pobre de Morinaga fue un viaje propuesto a Souichi por la universidad, un mes en Estados Unidos de América a estudiar, con tentativa para permanecer en el lugar y convertirse en investigador de planta con un sueldo bastante generoso por parte de una asociación ecologista en dicho país. El profesor Fukushima una vez explicando dicha oferta se marchó dejando a un boquiabierto Morinaga, el cual de igual forma ya tiene no sólo una oferta laboral, sino un contrato firmado para ingresar a trabajar en una farmacéutica una vez terminando su último semestre de la maestría.

— Sempai, dígame que no piensa tomar enserio dicha oferta. Si se va no podré ir con usted, yo tengo un trabajo aquí, además ¿qué ocurrirá con Kanako y Matsuda? — Expresó preocupado Morinaga una vez que Fukushima partió.

— No te atrevas a decirme que hacer, yo soy el único que puede decidir y si me marchó podré vigilar a Tomoe y matar finalmente a Kurokawa. Kanako vendrá conmigo, en América también hay buenas escuelas y su inglés es bastante bueno, al igual que el mío.

— ¿De modo que lo está pensando? ¡No me deje por favor! ¡Ya sabes que yo te amo con todo mi corazón y moriré si te vas! — Expresó Morinaga con un lloriqueo.

— ¡Ya cállate! Más te vale no seguir con esta tonta discusión cuando lleguen Mika y Tadokoro. Nunca te dije que viviríamos toda la vida juntos.

Esa última frase de su amado Sempai terminó por romper en pedazos su inestable corazón, con tantas cicatrices a causa de su familia, amigos e incluso su primer amor Masaki, el endeble estado emocional de Tetsuhiro terminó por quebrarse y finalmente salió hecho un mar de lágrimas hasta los sanitarios para intentar calmarse, pensó una y otra vez la razón para tratarlo tan cruelmente, de lastimarlo no sólo física sino hasta mentalmente. ¿Qué haría sin su Sempai? No poder volver a verlo, ni besarlo, ni abrazarlo, ni poder mimarlo y hacerlo feliz. Todo se volvió deprimente a cada minuto más y más, sus amargas lágrimas no dejaron de brotar, casi seguro de que jamás podría volver a amar a nadie luego de una ruptura tan tajante.

Una larga hora transcurrió en sanitario del lugar cuando finalmente a sus ojos verdes se les quitó lo irritados y el rojo en su nariz se desvaneció un poco como para ir en busca de sus cosas al laboratorio. En su mente pocas ideas para forzar a su Sempai a no marcharse, rogar por ello, suplicar y llorar pero de cierta forma estaba seguro que no conseguirá nada de ese hombre tan radicalmente insensible; mucho menos recordando la última estrategia que resultó, la cual fue huir, sin embargo en esta ocasión no obtendrá el efecto deseado, puesto que se irá él.

Al llegar al laboratorio no podía mirarlo, de antemano sabía que verlo a los ojos sólo lo hará llorar de nuevo, el problema es que hacerlo delante de los nuevos ayudantes le ocasionará muchos más problemas. Aun intentando ocultar su sufrimiento la joven Mika no pudo evitar notar la tristeza de Morinaga preguntando:

— ¿Morinaga Sempai se encuentra bien?

— No es nada sólo tengo un resfriado.

— Nosotros podemos con lo que falta, mejor vaya a descansar. ¿Verdad que puede irse Tatsumi Sempai? — Afirmó Mika.

— No necesitamos un haragán como tú, ya ve a casa. — Respondió Souichi.

Morinaga no quiso decir una palabra más, simplemente se marchó del lugar despidiéndose de todos de una manera distante, agitando su mano desde la entrada:

— Nos vemos mañana.

Partió al departamento que comparte con su sempai, no obstante igual que todas las veces pensó hacer la cena para ambos, hasta recordar sus dolorosas palabras "Nunca te dije que viviríamos toda la vida juntos" que dieron vuelta en su cabeza tantas veces hasta que decidió marchar a contarle sus penas a su buen amigo Hiroto con un par de vasos de alcohol para evadir un poco su triste realidad. Salió caminando hasta el lugar y funestamente se percató del letrero en la puerta del lugar:

"Cerrado por vacaciones, volvemos el lunes".

Hiroto se había marchado una semana de vacaciones sin que Morinaga supiera a razón de que no lo visita frecuentemente, por ello caminó desganado hasta llegar al primer bar que encontró en el centro de la ciudad. Se sentó en la barra y comenzó a beber un par de copas; el tiempo transcurrió lentamente mientras cada minuto sonó en su cabeza con los múltiples desprecios de su amado Souichi. La cara sobre la barra para poder llorar tranquilamente sin que nadie pudiera ver las lágrimas que surcaron su rostro, por ello no notó que alguien se posicionó a su lado y acarició con ternura su espalda. Despegó su rostro de la barra observando a un tipo de gesto arrogante, pero sumamente atractivo, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos cafés casi miel, con una sonrisa segura sin prejuicios ni problemas, totalmente confiado, el cual afirmó:

— Seguro encontrarás otra chica que te hará feliz.

Sin resistirse ante la afirmación expresó Morinaga:

— No es mujer, es un hombre. Será mejor que te vayas pues estoy enamorado de un hombre. Mi compañero se va, luego de soportar tantas cosas creyendo que un día podría enamorarse de mí, se marchará a otro país.

— Comprendo perfectamente, estoy de negocios aquí yo vivo en Tokio y también tengo un novio. ¿Por qué no me cuentas tus penas y te desahogas? Se nota que te hace falta hablar. — Dijo en secreto a Morinaga.

— Mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro ¿y tú?

— Yo soy Kirishima Zen.

Muchísimas copas, lágrimas y palabras después, Morinaga se embriagó, a pesar de las advertencias de Kirishima, bebió hasta perder la cordura, comenzó a decir en voz alta a todos los presentes:

— ¡Voy a dejar a sempai, no se merece mi amor! Tantas veces que he querido golpearlo por ser tan insensible. No voy a dejar que me maltrate… Sempai ven por mí, me siento mal.

Sin embargo el pobre y adolorido Morinaga continuó bebiendo hasta que su historia dejó de ser narrada de sus alcoholizados labios pues se quedó dormido sobre la barra. Kirishima quien siempre tuvo una tolerancia bastante alta al alcohol, se encontró un poco mareado pero de ahí en fuera su cabeza totalmente lúcida. Movió a Morinaga empujando sobre su espalda al tiempo que preguntó:

— Chico, ¿dónde vives?

— … mmm…Vivo con sempai.

— Si entiendo, ¿pero eso dónde queda?

— En Magoya ….

— Si ya sé que estamos en Nagoya pero en qué parte.

— … no se … creo que…en un apartamento.

Definitivamente no podría saber el lugar de residencia de su ebrio nuevo amigo, pensó en un instante en llevarlo a su hotel, sin embargo imaginarse en un hotel con otro hombre que no fuera su amado Yokozawa, lo perturbó un poco recordando una situación similar. Aunque dejarlo desamparado a su suerte con los borrachos del bar tampoco es una opción, de modo que lo levantó un poco y a pesar de los pies de gelatina que tiene Morinaga pudo moverlo hasta un taxi, de ahí hasta su habitación de hotel. Una vez entraron al lugar lo sentó en la cama, gesto ante el que Morinaga delante de Kirishima inmediatamente sacó sus zapatos, se quitó la camisa y desabrochó sus pantalones. Abrazó del cuello a Kirishima poniendo su rostro tan cerca como para besarlo y finalmente dijo:

— …Sempai… estás muy atento esta noche… ¿no te gustaría?

Poco antes de que Kirishima detuviera el inminente beso, Morinaga sin fuerzas cayó a la cama. En esos instantes mirando al chico ebrio de cabello hermoso azulado, le causó ternura por saber todas esas cosas que le fueron dichas durante la noche, su forma de ser tan indefensa siempre en espera de recibir un poco de afecto, tener un amante que no confesa sus sentimientos parecido al suyo, sin embargo mucho más violento y sobre todo el hecho de tener llena la cabeza con prejuicios anti homosexuales. La tortura psicológica a la que somete a ese pobre chico le hizo pensar que debe ayudarlo a tener un poco de aceptación, por lo menos a tener un poco de igualdad en su relación, porque a pesar de que su pareja no lo ha terminado de aceptar es una relación como tal, tienen sexo, convivencia y se preocupan el uno por el otro. Definitivamente esa noche escuchó demasiado sobre ese par de muchachos, tanto así que parece salido de un manga de los que editan en Marukawa Shoten, pensó que definitivamente tiene potencial en el yaoi, quizá algo como "El tirano abusivo" o "El tirano enamorado", sin embargo como editor en jefe no tiene tiempo para ponerse a escribir cosas de ese tipo, menos aún porque su género es el shonen, por lo que rió un poco a causa de sus loco pensamientos. Fue un día bastante estresante luego de viajar e inmediatamente llegar a la firma de autógrafos del mangaka Ijuuin sensei y hablar con algunas editoriales de Nagoya para una reimpresión del mismo manga. Además de encargarse de que fuera bien recibido y tuviera todas las comodidades que le ofrecieron para el viaje. Bajó al lobby a comprar algunas aspirinas para el tipo que lo acompaña, junto con agua mineral para reponer un poco su deshidratación, subió a dormir finalmente y se recostó en el sofá puesto que con ese tipo alcoholizado, seguramente su integridad puede estar en juego. Tan sólo con pensar lo que haría su pareja de atraparlo en un hotel con alguien más y sobre todo un hombre mucho más joven que Yokozawa el cual es tan inseguro respecto la edad. Cerró los ojos suspirando un poco de recordar los hermosos sonrojos que logra arrancarle a su amado novio tan sólo con acariciar su rostro, con mirarlo o con tomar su mano, todo eso tan similar en el amor juvenil de Morinaga, exceptuando los abusos de su tsundere, más aún que logra hacer y deshacer en el sexo, dominarlo hasta llevarlo al éxtasis. Tantos sucios pensamientos llenaron su cabeza, todo gracias a las anécdotas tan detalladas que le dio durante la noche, más la idea de poner sumiso a su Yokozawa con afrodisíaco, sonrió una última vez y simplemente se durmió.

Por la mañana un Morinaga con la resaca más horrible de toda su vida lo hizo volar prácticamente al baño a vomitar, luego miró en el lavabo un cepillo de dientes en su empaque y aparentemente otro recién usado. Un enorme terror llegó a su cabeza, miró su torso desnudo y los pantalones caídos sobre las rodillas, por lo que simplemente gritó:

— ¡Waaaaaa! No puede ser tuve sexo con un desconocido.

Las reflexiones aterrorizadas del pobre peli azul lo golpearon, ¿ahora cómo podría ver a la cara a su sempai? Volver a tocar su piel siendo que sus manos quedaron manchadas ante sus impulsivas acciones, aunque recordó de igual forma la amenaza de marcharse a América de Souichi, todo esto lo confundió sobremanera. Pero nada de esto realmente le importó tanto como escuchar voces en la habitación de hotel, ya que por más que se esforzó no tenía idea de qué persona es la que se encuentra en ese lugar junto con él. Tomó valor y salió al cuarto para ponerse de vuelta la camisa que encontró tirada justo al lado de la cama como sus zapatos, sin tener idea de cómo disculparse caminó tímidamente hasta abrir la manija de la puerta y miró a un tipo de cabello rubio oscuro en bata darle propina al botones que llevó un carrito de comida. Una vez observó que cerró la puerta salió para decirle:

— Tengo que irme, siento mucho lo de anoche, yo estoy en una relación, por lo que agradeceré que no me vuelvas a buscar.

— ¿Tan pronto se acabó el amor? — Sonrió arrogante Kirishima pensando hacer una broma a Morinaga para continuar: — Anoche estabas tan apasionado Tetsuhiro, gemías una y otra vez "sempai, oh sempai". ¿Ahora planeas simplemente irte? ¿No me darás tu teléfono? Lo más horrible es que creo que no te acuerdas de nada, ni de mi nombre. — Bajó la mirada intentando aparentar tristeza, pero conteniendo las carcajadas.

Ante las palabras de Kirishima, Morinaga no pudo más que inclinarse suplicante sobre sus rodillas, totalmente apenado:

— Lo siento, de verdad lo siento tanto, bebí demasiado, nunca quise herirte.

La nobleza de corazón del tierno Morinaga conmovió inmediatamente al Kirishima, el cual dejó de contener su risa y dijo:

— Vamos chico, levántate ya, tú y yo no hicimos nada anoche, si lo hubiéramos hecho no podrías caminar. Además también tengo una pareja, nunca lo engañaría, ni tu tampoco al tuyo, aunque cuando me confundiste con tu sempai casi me besas, pero no lo hiciste, sólo caíste rendido sobre la cama; en la cual yo no dormí, por tu causa yo ocupé el sillón de ahí. — señaló el sillón en la pequeña sala de lo que es una lujosa habitación de hotel.

La vergüenza de Moringa se volvió indignación, se levantó del piso para expresar:

— No tenías que burlarte de mí, debiste decirlo desde el inicio, además si lo hubiéramos hecho tu serías el que no podría moverse de la cama. — Lo miró con enojo, con ganas de estrangular a un tipo con el odioso humor de Isogai, por lo que declaró de inmediato: — Me marcho.

Caminó con velocidad hasta la entrada en la cual fue detenido por Kirishima inmediatamente:

— No te molestes, permíteme darte un par de consejos que te ayudarán con tu sempai.

— ¿Qué sabes de sempai?

— Creo que se demasiado, incluso cosas como el afrodisíaco accidental.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! ¿Cuándo dije semejantes cosas?

— Debo decir que me contaste a detalle todo y cuando digo "todo" me refiero a intimidades. Siento que he mirado la película de sus vidas y justo ahora llegó a una nueva parte dramática. Antes de continuar, ya que no sabes nada sobre mí debo presentarme, mi nombre es Kirishima Zen y soy editor en jefe en Marukawa Shoten.

— Esa editorial es de un manga muy famoso "The kan", muchos de mis amigos les encanta, yo en realidad no tengo tiempo de leer mucho cosas para esparcimiento.

— Si ya sé, porque quieres cumplir las expectativas de Tatsumi. Por cierto tengo una duda ¿Por qué nunca le has dicho por lo menos su apellido? Es algo extraño que luego de tener sexo te refieres a él como sempai.

— Es que él me matará si le hablo por su nombre y si le digo su apellido es ser igual que todos. Siempre me sentí especial desde que me volví su kohai, por ello aunque ya deje de serlo creo que me gusta decirle así.

— Morinaga puedo ayudarte con el problema que tienes con tu sempai. Pero siéntate y desayuna conmigo, no me gusta comer solo.

— ¿De verdad crees que puedes ayudarme?

— Por supuesto, déjame decirte que yo también tengo un novio tsundere.

Una vez dicho lo anterior se sentaron en la mesa y colocaron los platos con la comida pedida por Kirishima. Mientras comieron, la conversación comenzó con Morinaga:

— ¿Entonces tienes un novio tsundere como el mío? A veces dudo que sea un tsundere, creo que simplemente no soy correspondido. — Expresó agachando el rostro.

— No digas eso, después de tantas cosas que han pasado, incluso en el viaje que hicieron hace poco dijo de que te acepta. ¿No es así? Además te pidió quedarte a su lado a pesar de siempre decir que odia a los gays, no imagino lo que es estar en esa situación tan extraña, por una parte están sus prejuicios y por otra el amor no expresado. Sin embargo luego de todo lo que me dijiste me queda la duda sobre si él mismo no sabe de sus propios sentimientos o los niega.

— Vaya que si te conté todo… Pero sabes algo, una vez que se le mete una idea en la cabeza es difícil disuadirlo, también está el hecho de que ser investigador es su sueño y ahora tiene la oportunidad de serlo con una increíble paga de por medio. Creo que debe olvidarse de mí y seguir sus sueños. —

Unas lágrimas sobre los hinchados ojos de Morinaga salieron humedeciendo el cansado rostro.

— Vamos chico, ya no llores, estoy seguro de que no se irá. Te hablaré un poco de Yokozawa para que comprendas la razón por la que estoy casi seguro que haremos a Tatsumi portarse bien contigo. Lo conocí luego de que su corazón estaba roto, un hombre temido por todos en la editorial, apodado el oso de Marukawa por su forma de ser tan tosca y fría; al igual que tú, un chantaje hizo que comenzara nuestro romance. No obstante yo no abusé de él, sino que lo chantajee con unas fotos si no salía conmigo. Primero sólo deseaba ayudarlo a superar su ruptura, aunque luego lo fui conociendo, su forma de ser tan fría lo alejaba de los demás, por ello la soledad lo hizo ser distante en el trato con las otras personas. Cuando le presenté a mi hija Hiyori descubrí la dulzura de su corazón, mi pequeña es tan amigable y sin prejuicios que lo adoptó de inmediato como si fuera de la familia, noté de pronto es tan distinto con los niños y también con los animales, ya que tiene un pequeño felino llamado Sorata al cual adora.

— ¿Tienes una hija? ¿No eres gay?

— No creo que debamos delimitar los sentimientos por el género de la persona, ¿no crees? ¿Si tu sempai se volviera mujer dejarías de amarlo?

— Nunca lo había pensado, yo si soy gay. Pero no hablemos de cosas absurdas, es como decir que nos volvemos súper héroes o vampiros ¿qué ocurrió después?

— Poco a poco nos conocimos y formamos un extraño vínculo, me enamoré, descubrí que no podía dejar de pensar en él y justo cuando creí que las cosas avanzaban bien entre nosotros lo vi hablando tranquilamente con el chico que lo rechazó. Mis ilusiones cayeron, pero no podía dejarme llevar por malinterpretaciones, supuse que quizás nada ocurrió entre ellos, por lo que lo confronté y recibí un tajante rechazo, dijo que no quería volver a verme. Deprimido me marché y no lo busqué a pesar de sentir que me quemaba el corazón los deseos por escuchar su voz, tuve tantas ganas de marcar su número, sin embargo me abstuve hasta que el siguiente día llegó a buscarme.

La sonrisa de Kirishima iluminó la habitación, tomó aire y suspiró siendo interrumpido por la curiosidad de Morinaga:

— ¿Luego qué ocurrió? Tengo que saberlo.

— Se disculpó y evidentemente que alguien como él no diría un te quiero o un te amo tan a la ligera, no obstante me dijo que no podía dejar de pensar en mí, cosa que me hizo comprender que tuvo que bajar su enorme ego para poder decirme algo como eso.

— Entonces ¿qué paso?

— Finalmente lo forcé a avanzar un poco más en nuestra relación, creo que tú comprendes todo esto pues ellos son más sensibles cuando están en la cama.

Morinaga se sonrojó ante el comentario de su anfitrión, recordó un poco algunas escenas en su mente, todas con Souichi abrazándolo, besándolo y haciéndole el amor sin decirlo. Aquella dulce vez cuando besó la herida de su brazo, además de tantas y tantas veces que la mirada llena de placer pero totalmente entregada a los sentimientos tiernos, recibiendo y dando múltiples besos. El estremecimiento que causa en él y en todo su cuerpo una vez que unidos conecta sus pensamientos con los de su amado. Realmente no es posible imaginar todo eso, algo debe ser verdad, no podía dejar de pensar que es posible que sea amor.

— Siento que mi deber es ayudarte a tener una mejor relación, además me molesta que alguien pueda ser tan maltratado por su pareja.

— Que puedo perder, adelante dame algún buen consejo.

— En primer lugar cuando llegues a casa debes ignorarlo, responde con indiferencia, la misma que él te dio al decir que se marchará a América, no des explicaciones, no te justifiques, ni mucho menos pidas perdón. Procura evitarlo y no le discutas. Imagínate que es alguno de tus padres y trátalo como se merece.

— ¿También te conté sobre mis padres?

— Creo que no debes beber demasiado, alguien puede abusar de ti, incluso extorsionarte.

— Sin duda tienes razón.

— Una cosa más, ¿puedes acompañarme a cenar? Quiero saber que tal resultó todo, y como ya sabes no me gusta comer solo. Asimismo le das un espacio a tu sempai para que piense las cosas, quizá hasta le das un poco de celos, a pesar de lo que dijo aquella vez nadie está exento a sentir celos, eso será bueno quizás se decida a declararse.

— Es un trato, no suena muy coherente algo como una declaración de sempai, sin embargo tienes experiencia y yo estoy perdiendo las esperanzas.

— Entonces nos vemos a las ocho de la noche ¿te parece bien?

— Así será.

Luego de ello ambos se marcharon a sus actividades. Entre tanto un Souichi totalmente frenético, intentando resistir el marcar el celular de Morinaga no dejó de pensar una y otra vez en sus respuestas del día anterior, sin lugar a dudas nunca consideró la oferta, sólo le molestó la negativa de su kohai, nadie tiene derecho a decidir por él siempre ha creído en ello. Pero ahora luego de todo el problema, de hacerlo llorar tan amargamente e incluso llegar a una casa vacía, sin comida para luego no verlo volver al departamento la preocupación se tornó en una angustia desesperante; más aún como alguien tan sobreprotector no podía concentrarse en las cosas adecuadamente. Sus kohais notaron de inmediato las terrible ojeras, el mal humor y los errores en los experimentos. Ese no es un buen día para el pobre y mal geniudo Souichi, desde muy temprano sus reflexiones marcharon hasta marcar el celular de Morinaga, únicamente el gran orgullo le impidió marcar el número. Aunque ahora al estar en el laboratorio y todavía no verlo, puesto que tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo durmiendo en el piso como aquella vez que pelearon por culpa de Masaki, la angustia creció un poco más, dar parte a la policía llego a las ideas más pesimistas ¿pero que decir? Acaso que su amante está enojado y perdido por algún lugar porque pelearon. La hora del almuerzo llegó en el laboratorio por lo que a pesar de la terrible hambre que su pobre estómago sentía sin comer nada desde el día anterior, corrió prácticamente a casa de modo que pudiera encontrarlo, las maldiciones salían de su boca una y otra vez mientras caminó:

— Ese malnacido, sino aparece lo mataré cuando lo vea.

La contradicción en sus pensamientos se gestó envolviéndolo hasta prácticamente suplicar a los dioses que el tarado apareciera pronto. Llegar a una casa vacía de nuevo entristeció su corazón, miró por todas partes abrió la puerta del chico que hace saltar sus emociones, que conmueve sus sentidos para verla vacía, totalmente sin vida. El gris y frío sentimiento lo rodeó, tantos días a su lado, algo más que costumbre le recordó que su compañía es valiosa, algo que jamás reconocerá, no podría decirlo, es una gran tontería decir algo tan infantil; sin embargo no puede dejar de pensar como una colegiala en que extraña al retrasado de su compañero de habitación. Comprimió su pecho con una mano para intentar contener el gran dolor de su corazón, las lágrimas iban a salir cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Souichi corrió hasta ahí pensando un millón de cosas, hasta gritar con una profunda irá:

— ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS MISERABLE IDIOTA?

La respuesta más fría y centrada salió de los labios del chico de cabello azul:

— No es de tu incumbencia, a final de cuentas te vas en un par de semanas, lo que yo haga es mi asunto.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta del asombrado Souichi se encerró en su habitación e incluso azotó la puerta con enojo.

Souichi no recordaba los detalles de aquella oferta, realmente nunca le interesó marcharse lejos, simplemente tenía ganas de molestarlo, de sacar la frustración de los fallidos resultados de las últimas pruebas. Saber que algo como eso puso a su amante totalmente enloquecido lo sorprendió, nunca imaginó obtener aquellas palabras tan frías, mas viniendo de alguien tan sacrificado y cordial. Sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar, partió de nuevo a la universidad, esta vez comió un poco puesto que sus ayudantes le compraron algunas cosas para intentar calmar su mal humor, no obstante nada funcionaría más que las suplicas de Morinaga. El resto del día transcurrió lento creando castigos para su kohai, no más besos ni ninguna otra caricia ¿cómo se atreve a marcharse toda la noche y regresar al siguiente día oliendo a alcohol? Bastante temprano dejó marchar a Mika y Tadokoro para regresar a casa por las disculpas del idiota.

Irrumpió en el departamento con rudeza, denotó su molestia tajantemente y lo que encontró lo sorprendió todavía más. Morinaga se acicalaba en el baño, se colocó perfume portando ropa un poco formal, algo nada habitual en su manera de ser, peinó sus cabellos sin siquiera mirar a su sempai que lo observa desde la puerta. Las palabras volvieron a la cabeza de Souichi para recriminar, por lo que sin dudar expresó:

— ¿A dónde diablos crees que vas?

— Donde yo quiera, soy libre de ir a cualquier lugar.

— No fuiste a la universidad, ¿acaso dejarás botada tu maestría maldito haragán?

— Para empezar hoy no tengo materias, sólo debía ir al laboratorio y no tuve ganas de encontrarme contigo, quiero acostumbrarme a que no estés.

Pensó abusar de las cosas, mirar a un sempai tan callado, tan pensativo incluso "triste", le dio mucha seguridad para atreverse a decir:

— A menos que prefieras que me quede y vayamos a mí habitación, con gusto me quedo si tú quieres.

En un intento de seducción, diciendo esas palabras tocó su rostro, pero un rostro sonrojado y colérico que lo golpeó con un gancho al ojo tirándolo al suelo, contestando ante las insinuaciones:

— ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡Mejor lárgate a donde se te dé la gana! ¡No me importa!

Morinaga sintiéndose como un verdadero tonto, tomó unas gafas oscuras de su habitación y partió a su cita con Kirishima. Ingresó al lugar y fue recibido a la distancia con una mano amigable que se sacudió indicándole el lugar donde residía. Caminó hasta la mesa del restaurante y se sentó quejarse de su pena.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue? — Preguntó Kirishima preocupado ante el rostro acongojado de Morinaga, el cual retiró sus lentes oscuros mostrando el ojo morado.

— ¿Tu cómo crees? — Respondió Tetsuhiro con ironía.

— Hay Morinaga… creo que eres más uke que el mismo Onodera. — Expresó riendo Kirishima, por lo cual continuó diciendo: — Tengo que enseñarte algunos movimientos para evadir los golpes o acabarás retrasado con tantos que te propina tu adorado sempai.

— Supongo que lo merecía, intenté ser frío pero luego cuando me preguntó a dónde iba no me resistí y le insinué quedarme a ya sabes… intimar con él.

— Te dije que deberías ser frío, ahora tendrás que continuar con el plan, te quedarás en mi sofá, no debes volver, tu orgullo de seme está en juego.

— Ese lo perdí hace mucho tiempo.

— Pues lo vas a recuperar y te voy a enseñar algunos movimientos de defensa.

— Está bien.

Esa noche Kirishima lo puso a practicar algunos trucos que no fueron fáciles de aprender, sin embargo Morinaga lo intentó con ahínco, debería dejar de ser maltratado, tal cual le dijo Kirishima entre muchas otras cosas sobre la autoestima. Por la mañana muy temprano partió a casa duchado pero con la misma ropa, se encargó de llevar el cabello mojado para demostrar el quedarse en un lugar quizá con alguien más.

Por su parte Souichi se sorprendió al tener a Morinaga tan extraño, al inicio lo atribuyó al resentimiento por ser tan insensible para amenazar con marcharse a otro país permanentemente, pero después los celos lo rodearon con ideas sobre que de alguna forma alguien aconseja al ingenuo kohai. Intentó a toda costa apartar esos pensamientos incluso al verlo volver con el cabello recién lavado oliendo a jabón de hotel. Jamás en toda su existencia supondría que alguien tan sumiso podría engañarlo, aunque fue más la molestia de mirarlo descansado y tranquilo, además de marcharse sin él a sus clases del día.

Por la tarde Souichi no pudo ver a su adorado Kohai, pues no llegó a ayudarlo, esta vez las alucinaciones de celos llegaron y lo imaginó citándose con un hombre en algún lugar. Mientras transcurrieron las horas no pudo evitar pensar cada vez más creíble el ser remplazado, razón para salir de nuevo temprano y partir a casa a ver si sus sospechas pueden ser correctas.

Una vez en el departamento, evidentemente que Tetsuhiro nunca pensó en el efecto tan enloquecedor que causaría no asistir a sus horas en el laboratorio con Souichi, puesto que al llegar no denotó enojo, ni celos, sin embargo su comportamiento es leíble a los ojos de Morinaga. A pesar de no escuchar quejas ni preguntas supo que su sempai lanzaría chispas ante cualquier frase que saliera de sus labios, por lo que partió lo más rápido posible a cenar al lado de su nuevo amigo Kirishima. Lo que no sospechó ni un poco es que Souichi lo seguiría para verificar a dónde partía tan arreglado. Con una distancia exageradamente prudente lo siguió, desde entrar al tren para llegar un par de estaciones lejos de su apartamento, hasta finalmente verlo entrar directamente a un hotel bastante lujoso. Simplemente no dio cabida a lo que sus ojos miraron, giró en círculos afuera del lugar, no podía ser verdad, supuso que debe existir alguna explicación que no lo haga asesinar a "su Morinaga", pues a partir de ese instante en su cabeza defender lo que es totalmente suyo se hizo prioridad y ese tipo completamente le pertenecía desde hacía bastante tiempo. Entró al lugar luego de dudar bastante, pero al no ver a Morinaga en el recibidor preguntó al primer botones que encontró por las características tan sobresalientes de su compañero próximo a morir:

— Buenas noches, de casualidad vio entrar un chico de cabello azul bastante alto, es mi compañero de trabajo y tengo que entregarle un mensaje urgente del jefe para que no lo despidan.

— Por supuesto, es inusual ver chicos tan altos, se metió al restaurante, es por ahí hasta el fondo.

— Gracias.

Entre tanto Tetsuhiro arribó a la mesa de Kirishima en el restaurante del hotel, se sentó a su lado, de nuevo Kirishima preguntó:

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

— Muy mal, por un minuto pensé que me intentaría detener de salir de nuestra casa, sin embargo no hizo ningún intentó. Al principio supuse que en sus ojos había celos, pero luego me percaté que no le importa, se sentó en la sala a verme partir sin decir nada, incluso me ignoró descaradamente. — Expresó Tetsuhiro muy acongojado, recargó su rostro contra la mesa para evitar que viera sus ojos vidriosos que contenían las amargas lágrimas de desamor.

La preocupación de Kirishima lo hizo acariciar con ternura la espalda del chico confortando sus pesares, al tiempo que le dijo:

— Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo, lo haremos apreciarte.

Justo cuando Morinaga levantó la cara de la mesa miró en la puerta del lugar el aura más oscura y aterradora despedida por su sempai.

— Es se… sempai en la entrada. — tartamudeo Morinaga.

Kirishima de inmediato intuyó los problemas, pensando en una buena estrategia al ver a Morinaga levantarse a disculparse con su sempai que llegó inmediatamente hasta ellos en unos instantes.

— MO-RI-NA-GA… Tienes mucho que explicar. — Expresó la aterradora voz de Souichi.

Kirishima astutamente intentado forzar a Souichi colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de Morinaga y dijo con tono arrogante:

— Tetsuhiro es mío, no tiene que explicar nada.

La incomodidad recorrió los hombros de Morinaga, pero al cabo de un par de segundos una voz profunda a espaldas de Kirishima expresó:

— ¿De modo que este chico es tuyo? — Dijo Yokozawa.

La penetrante voz hizo que incluso Souichi mirara la oscuridad de los celos en el hombre detrás de su traidor kohai. Kirishima recibió un gran golpe sobre su cabeza y se estremeció de inmediato, soltó a Morinaga girando para ver en qué problema se metió, observando en Yokozawa un rostro totalmente endemoniado, incluso la vena de su frente parecía querer estallar.

— Lo siento señor Yokozawa, su novio y yo no somos nada, es una broma de mal gusto de su parte, yo estoy enamorado de este hombre. — Recalcó Morinaga aproximándose a Souichi.

Delante de ambos chicos Kirishima suplico juntando sus manos:

— No te enojes, lo siento de verdad es una broma, es un amigo al que intenté ayudar con su relación.

Souichi sonrió con la evidencia que daría muerte a Kirishima sin ensuciarse las manos:

— Cierto, son tan amigos que pasaron las anteriores noches juntos, en el mismo cuarto y seguro que en la misma cama.

El terrible enojo creció en Yokozawa, el cual respondió controlándose un poco.

— En realidad no me incumbe lo que haga, porque nosotros no somos nada.

Kirishima sin pensarlo dos veces se inclinó hasta el suelo rogando, olvidando de una vez por todas, su orgullo del que tanto se había jactado:

— No haría nada con ninguna otra persona, sabes que te amo sólo a ti.

El gran alboroto dentro del restaurante no fue tan llamativo a razón de las pocas personas que se encontraban cenando, las cuales simplemente intentaron ignorar los pleitos de las parejas homosexuales que finalizaron una vez que Yokozawa salió enojado con Kirishima siguiéndolo de cerca. No lo perdonaría tan fácilmente a pesar de que conocía lo entrometido que suele ser su amante, aunque de inmediato notó la relación tan estrecha entre los dos muchachos que no le dejaron duda sobre su vínculo, algo tan similar a lo que él mismo se permite sentir por ese desesperante hombre al cual ama a cada momento.

Subieron a la habitación en la cual no resistió mucho las caricias que forzó Kirishima en un principio. El viaje a Nagoya Yokozawa lo pidió con tal de encontrarse al lado de Kirishima, extrañaba tanto su toque tan seductor, que sus deseos ardieron al instante en que fue besado como acallando sus dudas. No todos los días su propia pareja dice ser dueña de alguien desconocido, no obstante ya habría tiempo para preguntas una vez relajados uno en brazos del otro.

…

A Souichi no le quedó duda sobre la nula relación entre su tonto asistente y el tipo arrogante, le bastó mirar al celoso amante que seguramente castigará con puño de hierro sus estúpidas bromas, razón para escapar de Morinaga que seguía sorprendido por la escena tan aparatosa que acababa de presenciar.

— Sempai espera…

Tetsuhiro siguió a su enojado sempai, caminó a prisa hasta alcanzarlo en las afueras del hotel tomando su mano para detenerlo:

— ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez! — Gritó Souichi.

— No sempai, necesitamos hablar. — Esgrimió en tono desesperado Tetsuhiro.

— No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

Finalmente no pudo soportar más y no sólo la angustia en la que había vivido los últimos días decidió estallar, sino también el orgullo herido del siempre abnegado kohai.

— ¡Te molesta pensar que salga con alguien que no eres tú! ¡Pero amenazas con marcharte! Es lo que ocurrirá si tú me dejas, voy a sufrir por bastante tiempo, seguramente tardaré meses en sentirme de nuevo con ánimos y mucho más para considerar conocer a nuevas personas, sin embargo tarde o temprano notaré a alguien más y haré todas las cosas que hago contigo, e incluso quizás las que anhelo e imagino hacer a tu lado. Quiero quedarme contigo y no soporto que me trates así porque te amo con todo mi corazón… pero si así serán las cosas, entonces por lo menos deja de retenerme de una vez por todas.

Morinaga cortó de tajo su voz sintiendo que se le quebraba, una cosa que Kirishima acentuó fue su complaciente rasgo que rayaba en sumisión, era cierto…si sempai era muy propio con su enorme orgullo ¿Acaso no valía el suyo también?¿Sólo él podía molestarse por sus preciadas expectativas y las de él mismo no contaban? El miedo que lo dejara Souichi no era más aterrador que el horror de no sentirse amado, cosa que nunca estaba muy seguro y ya estaba harto de conjeturar, le podría retener, perseguir, permitir que avanzara, luego lo obligaba a estancarse e incluso retroceder lo avanzado y llegar a lo mismo, no era algo sano ya, por muy tsundere que fuera, había sus límites y ahora sí Morinaga había llegado al suyo.

— Nunca pensé irme. — Souichi volteó a mirarlo, sus ojos color miel denotaban la zozobra en la que había estado por sus imprudentes acciones, al final de cuentas si no hubiera sido grosero, sabiendo lo sensible e inseguro que era Tetsuhiro, toda ésta confusión se hubiera ahorrado, pero lo que en serio le arrancaba las entrañas a girones, era el rostro adolorido y furioso de Morinaga, ahora sí estaba en un problema por haber herido a su kohai.

— ¿No te irás? ¿De verdad? — Preguntó sollozante Morinaga.

Souichi lo miró un fijamente, acercándose a él, Morinaga respiraba hondo tratando de calmarse, quiso limpiarse las lágrimas que se le habían escapado, entonces el mayor caviló en el ojo morado que le puso, sacó un pañuelo blanco tratando de aliviarle la molestia. En el fondo se encontraba arrepentido por haberlo lastimado, con la mirada baja llena de vergüenza respondió sonrojado:

— No me iré.

Tetsuhiro juntó las cejas lleno de emoción, las pupilas verdes temblaron en lo que suplicó quedamente:

— Quédate conmigo hasta que mi amor por ti se extinga.

Souichi suspiró pesadamente, conteniendo sus propias emociones, no quería dar espectáculo… tampoco rechazar a su sensible Morinaga, ya habían sido suficientes momentos malos como para dejarse llevar por el orgullo y ya había metido la pata suficiente.

— Así lo haré. — Susurró en el oído de Tetsuhiro, tomando uno de los dedos de su mano y jalándolo con suavidad, si quería demostrarle cuán arrepentido estaba por sus groserías y el ojo morado, no sería a las afueras de un hotel.

No necesitaban decirlo, ambos de hecho sabían que permanecerían toda la vida juntos, nunca dudarían de los sentimientos que perciben, de los que aprecian en los momentos de la profunda unión placentera que los ató desde la primera vez, la cual no fue un detonante al amor sino algo que junto todas y cada una de las partes que ya ellos mismos poseían para comenzar su compromiso de por vida, en dónde los corazones no podrán separarse jamás.

FIN

.

.

 **Agradecimientos especiales a Gabriela Ibarra por aportar ideas y realizar tan oportunamente los hermosos dibujos que como siempre nos llenan de amor.**

 **Entre otras cosas el día sábado publicaré una nueva historia de amor yaoi, en la cual habrán personajes sacados de la realidad, al igual que alguno que otro de mi imaginación, de igual forma yo también saldré en la historia. Finalmente el día martes cinco de julio estará el especial de cumpleaños de Morinaga Tetsuhiro junto con otra celebración que sabrán ese día.**

 **Quedo atenta a sus comentarios y nos vemos n_n.**


End file.
